The Mystic Magician
by dr100
Summary: The Merry Circus has arrived in town, and Amy Pond recalls the day she snuck into the circus as a child, the strange and mysterious goings on inside the 'big top'. The Doctor takes her back in time to witness first hand the events his companion spoke of.
1. Chapter 1: A Miserable Circus

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: A miserable circus

* * *

"Children are, simply glorious. They're who we pitch to, who we look to, when performing the ancient ritual of those who first showed us the way…" said Charles, busily having his face mask unscrewed by his make up team.

"Yes, well…we also look to how far we can push the element of surprise when entertaining not only children but their families. This is after all a family entertainment show!" informed Mr Gruff, his authority reaching out toward Charles in a manner of rank and disciplining.

Charles turned in his seat, excusing his staff.

"But children are our main focus, Mr Gruff. Never forget that, we aim to put smiles on our audience's faces. When they are down, we like to see a smile appear as if, by chance it wasn't planned, but see it remain a permanent trait of theirs."

Mr Gruff began to chuckle, to Charles's delight. Had he won his 'senior' over?

"Can I pour you some brandy, Mr Gruff?" Charles snorted, whilst too busy chuckling himself. He was now in the kitchen, searching for something untoward, instead of his 'so called brandy'.

The old fat man refused, shaking his hands left, right, and centre, as if to say no thanks.

"I've a show to put on in half an hour, you get me on the booze, and I'll be falling off those dangling poles way up in the sky. I can't afford to let my 'public' down," he told Charles, sternly.

Mr Gruff turned to leave the trailer, when Charles quickly passed him, shutting the door tight, and turning the key in the lock.

"Please let me out now!" barked Mr Gruff, turning to face his employee.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir, we have a few proposals to discuss," said Charles, sinisterly.

"And these proposals are Charles?" shrieked Mr Gruff.

"Come and see," said Charles, leading him to a seat, then when he least expected Charles's wit to take hold; a knife was jabbed into Mr Gruff's chest.

There were no repercussions, no yelps when in pain or otherwise. Mr Gruff fell backwards onto the trailer's rusty floor boards, forcing the trailer to jerk upwards, due to the weight of the old man. Charles slid toward the body, falling over his 'now ex boss', and struggled to his feet.

"Well," said Charles, beginning his usual banter with himself. "On with the show as they say, never looking back because I dare not."

He passed Mr Gruff, or at least his body, whilst making for the fire exit at the far end of the trailer. The body of Mr Gruff was blocking the main exit, strangely, but "had he not eaten so many pies," Charles mumbled.

As he climbed out of the window of his trailer, he immediately came across something peculiar. Something he guessed was odd the moment he came across it, and something that scared him, reminding him of the crime he had just commit.

"NO!" he bellowed, rushing past the object, toward his staff huddled in a corner of another trailer.

"Eh up, here comes Charlie Boy, I wonder if he did away with Mr Gruff as he said he would?" pondered Glitter, a young lad in the guise of an unhappy clown.

Sparkle considered his friends 'tasty' thought, and then replied "Ask him, I dare you!"

Glitter shook his head.

"I refuse," he answered.

Charles joined them both at their sides.

"The show must go on; I'm required to perform in the next act. I will need you to dress my 'new appearance'," he stated, at some considerable speed. His actions were wacky, his facial features wibbly wobbly.

"Alright Charles, calm down, it's only a commercial," joked the two clowns, hoping to make their friend laugh, but it was now use. Not whilst Charles was in such a state.

"Off to the trailer we go," skipped the two clowns, ahead of Charles.

"No, wait!" shrieked Charles. "I want to…" and he paused considering his options. "Change trailer, yes…to jump ship if you like?" he said, after a moments pause.

The Clowns looked at each other, as if to say that they were right in thinking that Charles was up to something. They then turned towards him, and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever you like. When did you say you were on?" asked Glitter, afraid to ask under the odd circumstances.

"Next!" screamed Charles. "Now come on!" and the two clowns followed him into their own trailer.

As they shut their trailer door behind them, their thoughts went out to the family of Mr Gruff. It was all about the family, or so said Charles, every Clowns worst nightmare, a dodgy ring leader.

But far from being ever so dodgy, Charles was an extraordinary extra terrestrial. He may have had his faults, and his act of murder wasn't called for on the basis that he needed to force Mr Gruff's hands, but he was a Magician, was the reason for him being a traveller in a circus that required the position he had taken up, due to the disappearance of the last act.

He had his reasons for stabbing Mr Gruff. As he had mentioned to him some time before he too fell foul to Charles's trickery, it was 'all about the children'.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Fun at the circus

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Fun at the circus

* * *

Charles Goosenburg was always credited as Charles the Almighty. He lived for any show he ever put on, he acted his best, dressed to impress, and hoped those working alongside him proved to him that they, like him, had talent. This was the reason for his 'friends' death. Charlie Gruff – nicknamed 'Old man Gruff' had been arrogant, ignorant, and above all, selfish. Being head of the 'big top' itself, he assumed he had the right to change the 'old rule', that in Charles's eyes would have been disastrous.

He wanted to strip the circus of ever performing to children ever again. He felt that those performing their deadly acts were being restricted in performing to children instead of adults also. In Charles's mind, it 'was all about the children', and never about anything other than serving to entertain.

"That was why Mr Gruff had to go," he told Glitter and Sparkle, having pushed him to speak the truth.

"You mean to say he's dead?" asked Candy, a young woman seated on a sofa bed, watching Charles and the others work their magic, the face paint being splashed on, and the hair extensions being rolled out.

"Well yes, of course that's what I mean Candy! Wake up child," he responded; with such disrespect that Candy stormed out. Glitter and Sparkle, after seeing their friend leave the trailer, turned back to Charles.

"You've got some nerve!" they uttered, pasting several colours onto their 'artiste'.

"Well…how else was old man Gruff to go, I couldn't exactly allow him to turn this place into some 'old folks' home or other."

Charles huffed and puffed, getting ahead of himself, whilst kicking up a fuss. His pals said they were sorry, and then the trailer went quiet.

Sparkle was nervous, he wanted to ask Charles something, but was afraid.

"Spit it out man," demanded Charles, aware of Sparkle's sweat forcing the wet paint on his cheeks to dribble below his cold lips.

"Can we trust you, I mean myself and Glitter? Are we to carry on as normal, or are we in any way involved in your scheme, or…" and Charles stood up, standing tall above his friend, pushing him backwards, into the arms of Glitter.

"How dare you Sparkle, how very dare you!" bellowed Charles. "Of course you can trust me; you after all often disagreed with that fat oaf now gone with the wind."

Charles chuckled once more, and then added something dark and petrifying.

"The '_Old Rule_' will never be broken, and should you two fail me, you will then have reason to flee here!"

They watched as Charles stormed past them, and out of the trailer. Glitter and Sparkle watched through the trailer window, as their 'friend' passed by, on his way to the 'big top'. They watched as he disappeared inside the gloomy black curtains, drawing them behind himself, before he appeared in the ring itself.

He looked about his surroundings. The cheer of children was electrifying. He watched as they welcomed him to the middle of the looming chaotic kids. He also monitored the seats taken up by adults. He gave them a smirk, clownish and innocent. He then turned his attention back to the children.

"Welcome one and all, to the Merry Circus, the one wonderful home of all things terribly amusing and home to Clowns beyond frowns, this is where your smiles are born!" belted Charles, the clown in him rising above the surface of all else, beyond the dread in his mind, and in his heart.

He cracked his whip, a top hat appearing on his head.

He began to laugh, and like him, the children laughed with him. He was leading the children on, but not the adults. They were po-faced, starring at him blankly.

"Am I not funny?" begged Charles, slithering up to one of the adults, like a slithering snake, as fast as one at any rate.

The adult gave no reply.

"Join with me in the ring you hard and callous man, we will find you your smile, the only aspect of life as brutal as yours," and Charles led the man down from his seat, and into the ring.

Three clowns appeared at Charles's side, jumping about and performing acrobats surrounding the lone adult.

By this time, the children were relaxed, chanting with Charles as they watched the man in the ring fall under the spell of the clowns. As of before, he wasn't in the mood to show happiness and glee, but now he had in his hands two rattling devices, that when he shook, something seemed to connect between them, until almost without knowing what might happen, the man collapsed, a surge of what seemed like a strong strain of electricity passing through his body.

But the children weren't fazed; they were enjoying themselves, to Charles delight.

He ignored the body, chanting with the children as they demanded "**MORE!**"

That was when Amy Pond chose to tell the Doctor of the circus she snuck into as a child. That was when the Doctor chose to get involved.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Clowns and more

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Clowns and more

* * *

"MORE! MORE! MORE!!" chanted the children, smiles appearing on their little round faces. Their stares showing signs of hunger and energy, that of which was being fed to Charles the Almighty.

He danced his hardest, his own facial features having been raised from the dead. As of before he entered the ring, he wasn't 'feeling the vibe', but something inside of him had been switched on, as if activated almost like some robotic impulse, when showcasing his talent, and entertaining his audience.

The ring was darkly lit, the children barely noticeable through the misty black smog rising up from the centre of the big top. It was when Charles was performing his next act that a thick fog rolled in over the eyes of the children. After a moment or so, it had cleared, and where Charles had been standing, appeared another adult.

Not knowing what was going on, the woman put on the spot screamed, only to find her son in the audience laughing at her.

"Tommy, stop laughing, please…help me, this is your mother speaking," but her son wasn't listening. He was laughing hysterically, not so much at his mother, but at the clowns already surrounding her.

"You know what happens next kids…don't you!" boomed a voice over a loud speaker, as the clowns shifted closer toward their target.

"WE DO!" replied the children, watching and waiting for the moment. Tommy was now on the edge of his seat, his mum having proceeded in being the star of the show.

The woman let out a scream, falling backwards into another thick, gruesome fog. Once it had cleared, her body was helped up onto its feet. A smile was stripped across her face.

Charles reappeared before the children, taking hold of the body.

"She did enjoy her experience despite her lack of personality. This truly shows through the smile on her face. This, children, goes to prove adults can have as much fun at the circus as all of us!" and the children clapped their hands, praising the act Charles had laid on.

Charles took a bow, as did his clowns, and he left the ring, leaving the big top behind him, preparing for the next act due to begin in an hour. He was off to get changed, but not in his own trailer. That had to be destroyed in case the authorities were to find out what he was up to. He made the journey back toward Glitter and Sparkles trailer.

* * *

Amy was bathing in the swimming pool, her wavy Scottish locks soaking up the half blue, half violet water, soothing her mood after her troubles involving the Daleks and the Smilers. She was resting in the middle, on what appeared to be a blown up version of the TARDIS. She was resting on the doors of the blown up blue box. She was enjoying the peace and tranquillity of both the swimming pool and the library being one in the same, almost.

The Doctor was seated on the far side of the swimming pool, in a deck chair, steering the TARDIS from a hand held device, in the form of a blackberry I-phone. Got to keep up with the times, he figured, as he tapped into the device.

He looked up when he heard his companion approach him, dripping beside him, as she reached for a deck chair also. She sat down beside him, both starring into one another's eyes, as they both connected at once.

"Are you still mad at me," he asked her, softly.

She slowly shook her head.

"Not in the slightest," Amy answered. "Not after having bathed in that," she added, turning back in the direction of the swimming pool.

"Tell me Amy," began the Doctor. "Have you ever been to the circus, I mean between the years we met and parted company?" wondered the Doctor.

"Funnily enough, yes," she said, drying herself off. "I once snuck into a circus! I was eight when I rode my bike down toward the 'big top' in the huge park, all on my own. I was daft, stupid, silly, and unaware of those keeping their beady eyes on me, the clowns!"

The Doctor put his blackberry down, setting it on auto-pilot.

"What did you make of the clowns?" asked the Doctor, curiously.

"They were considerably creepy, challenging almost, far from honest, and evil, almost, if that makes any sense?" said Amy, tying a knot in her towel, as she got up to fetch her clothes.

"You said you were eight?" pondered the Doctor.

"I did," grumbled Amy, frustrated in her attempts to slip on her mini skirt under her TARDIS like towel.

"I keep forgetting everything within this TARDIS of yours is bigger on the inside," mumbled Amy.

The Doctor grinned back at her, and then said – "I want to experience first hand these 'so called clowns!" and so he picked up his Blackberry and set the coordinates for Earth, Scotland, home to Emily/Amy Pond, in the time zone she encountered the clowns of old.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Danger and Insanity

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Danger + Insanity

* * *

Charles pushed the trailer door open, meeting Glitter and Sparkle's gaze. Their eyes however, were in the form of their masks, and so their emotion was hidden.

"How'd the show go?" asked Glitter.

Charles sat down on the sofa bed, starring through a nearby window, feeling the breeze smack his face. He wasn't in any mood to tell his tale.

"Charles?" began Sparkle, approaching the clown in question.

Charles's back was to his friends, as they crept closer towards him. Sparkle reached to place a hand on Charles's shoulder, but Glitter snatched it back, meeting Sparkle's worrying eyes.

"Don't," Glitter whispered.

"Don't what?" growled Charles, twisting around to face his two 'friends'.

There were gasps of pure horror, as both Glitter and Sparkle recognised the sinister glow in Charles's eyes, bright red, and horrific, veins popping from out of his iris. The two clowns backed away from him, horrified. Realising only too soon of what he had become, Charles twisted back around to stare out of the trailer window.

"What the hell was that?" Glitter shrieked, shocked.

"That was the transformation of something already evil Glitter, Sparkle, never fear me though because I am still Charles the Almighty," grumbled Charles, miserably.

"Are you? Really, I doubt it! You're vile, you are Charles. You've always been one to discover change, either through the murder of others, or yourself!" raged Sparkle, gathering up his belongings, about ready to flee his trailer.

Charles turned back round to face his 'now lost friend'. His eyes were back to normal, he seemed his old self once more.

"It was the circus, I'm sure of it!" started Charles, ready to open up after his ordeal.

"It had something to do with the children also, and through their happiness, I became a lost soul, as did their parents, ha-ha!"

Charles chuckled, his hands shifting over his belly, uncontrollably.

"You're sick Charles, take a day off, you'll feel better for it!" said Glitter, giving his pal some advice.

"I don't take orders Glitter, not from you, not from anybody. That's your first warning; let it be your last!"

Glitter felt he was out of his depth. He turned to where Sparkle had been standing, but he had already left the trailer. He looked through the window beside the door, watching as his friend beckoned for him to follow his lead. He was now reluctant to leave his friend on his own, but at the same time, he was too scared to stick around.

"I've got an act to see to," stated Glitter, turning back to Charles. He saw a tear run down his 'friends' cheek. Charles's head was in his hands. Glitter shook his head. Having already packed his belongings, he swung open the trailer door, and darted off, to meet with Sparkle. Charles was, by the time Glitter reached his pal, starring out of the window, watching his friends entered the 'big top'.

"How dare they refuse to believe me, ordering me hither and thither, I don't know what this feeling I am experiencing is, but I like it. The hunger is increasing, the energy is breathing, the children are bleating, and I crave 'MORE!"

Then at that moment, Charles cocked his head to one side, now leaning against the door frame beside the window. Through the window, Charles watched as a police car rolled passed, pulling up outside his 'old' trailer. He watched as two police officers slowly approached his trailer, trying the door, then realising there was a window open on its side, large enough to squeeze through.

Sweat jerked down from across his forehead. He was even worse than before, nervous as ever but aware of 'some' looming disaster ahead. He had to do something, to secure his safety.

"I shall blow them up," he mumbled. "Along with the trailer, the police officers, and the body, they aren't required in a circus, it's all about misery these days and never about fun, adventure, mystical mysteries, and the children, and I!"

He fetched his belongings, searching through them, when he came across an old brief case of his. Inside, he discovered three small devices, still functioning.

"Bombs!" he grumbled. He took them in his hands, slipping out of his friend's trailer, and toward his old one. The police had already broken inside, and before he primed the explosives, he listened beneath the window to what those inside had to say on the murder of 'old man Gruff'.

"Stabbed in the chest, a horrid way to go!" said one officer, reluctant to pull the weapon from the victim, before forensics had arrived.

"Forensics?" wondered Charles.

He knew if he didn't act fast, he'd soon be thrown in the nick. He stuck the devices onto the trailer, one on three of the four sides of the rectangular mobile home unit.

He backed away, taking cover back inside his friend's trailer, covering his ears, and grabbing hold of something tight, as a gust of wind forcefully attacked the trailer he was in. The bombs went off, and there was a loud explosion. The 'big top' shook violently, but there was no sign of panic stricken children. No sign of…well…just about anybody. The area was clear, and Charles was delighted, turning back to the mirror above the bed in his trailer. It was almost time for the next act, and he wasn't ready.

"I must hurry," he went on. "I must HURRY!"

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: The return of Amy Pond

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: The return of Amy Pond

* * *

The explosion had sent shockwaves throughout the whole of Scotland, was where the circus had now arrived, and had been in residence among the Scottish highland for just over a year. Residents nearby had been appalled when the circus first drove through their village, now nicknamed Amy's gone travelling, and set up camp on their doorstep. They figured they had a grudge against Amy's home town, was why they had set up their tents to draw distraction from the misery Amy had set upon her fellow villagers, having left them to swan off travelling.

Rory was passing through the village, his facial expressions muddled, each and every day when he passed by the 'big top' on his way to work. He had got a job working for a photographer, his pictures on his I-phone proving a hit with the Scottish Times, all being published on the day Prisoner Zero made himself known to planet Earth. He thought about those times, when Amy was at his side, and he was full of love, all up until 'he' came back. The Doctor, his name stuck in Rory's head. The 'raggedy Doctor', what a title he thought, and sniggered, crossing the street toward the big top. He took a snap of it on his new 'proper' camera. The flash capturing all, and even the odd clown, dressed in frilly shorts, stripy and red, a big pink wig, under a black top hat, and braces.

Charles was on his way to his next act. He had seen the camera being let loose in Rory's hands, and so he felt he'd act like a clown and pose for a picture. It was harmless, and in any case, he'd be keeping up his act as a clown. Rory quickly moved on, spotting the clown starring at him. As he strolled further up the street, toward Briggs – his photographers privately owned shop, he watched as several fire engines zoomed past him. They were sounding their sirens, all three of them, with their ladders sprawled in the air and at the ready. Following them, a squad of police cars also seemingly on red alert, and following them over head, a recognisable enough object…the TARDIS.

"AMY!" yelled Rory, following the sirens as they jerked down the street ahead. Then Rory saw it, another tent, and flames, quickly spreading and body parts, scattered all around.

"Oh my…" and he was pushed back by police officers, along with another pack of people, there to find out what was going on. Rory joined the huddled group of people, and before they – the police and the fire department knew what was going on, there was well over half the Scottish people there to find out what was up.

Fire men quickly departed their fire trucks, charging toward the flames with their hoses. Police were answering civilian questions, keeping them occupied.

"What was that loud bang we all heard?" boomed one man, his voice loud enough, probably louder than the bomb blast itself.

"It was, and we suspect something to do with the circus, that's all," replied one officer, turning to his colleague and smirking with the thought in his head of dishonesty.

"Oh, that's nonsense," replied another man, this time speaking with an air of authority.

The officer turned on his heel, toward the man.

"Are you calling me a liar, Sir?" he growled.

The man shook his head.

"Not at all officer, it's just…there are flames and bodies in the immediate area. There are no clowns in sight, and perhaps you're over looking one possibility, that it was the Circus that did this, or perhaps you already know this, and you're keeping this under wraps, in which case, I'm the Doctor, and I demand you call on UNIT, get them to sort this situation out because I guarantee you, whatever's going on here isn't good, and you police officers aren't a patch on…" and the Doctor, standing among the crowd of people fell silent, as he watched his companion lurch toward Rory, taking him in his arms, and pecking him on the lips.

The Doctor, standing talking to the police man, gulped hard, as he stood hard as a rock, watching his time travelling companion. He had grown to love her, cherish her company, and already he felt deserted. He turned back to the officer.

"…and I almost said UNIT there, but never mind, now CALL THEM!" he bellowed, adjusting his bow tie in the process.

The officer did as he was told, and the Doctor passed beneath the blue tape cornering off the area.

"Why's he allowed in?" shouted the crowd, then realised it was 'him'.

"It's the raggedy Doctor," they all yelled. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Three cheers for the raggedy Doctor having made a return to Amy's gone travelling!" they chanted, but the Doctor deep down was savouring the moment, loving every minute of his travels to Earth.

But he was on Earth for a reason, not simply for the enjoyment of being praised for the return of himself and Amy Pond. He was on Earth to find out more on the creepy clowns Amy spoke of, and already, the events were not running smoothly.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Six: Confrontations

* * *

Charles chuckled, whilst busily on his way toward the big top. He was about to enter the dark arena, when he spotted something lurking, in the corner of his eye. Dressed in his clowns' getup, he hadn't long until he was due to perform, but he knew he had a moment to spare. After all, what he had noticed would indeed put some strain on him, whether he had come across it at the present minute in time, or later at some strenuous point.

The object he had come across was one to fear, due to what it was and who it belonged to. The TARDIS was parked all too closely next to the 'big top', and not too far from the wreckage of Charles's 'blown up trailer'. The clown felt the outer shell of the blue box, hearing the hum of machinery he knew of inside. He smiled, a wide grin appearing through the sickly face paint, his eyes glittering with some inner energy. He drew his hands away from the blue wood, dropping them at his sides. He took in a breath of fresh air, and passed by the object, turning to enter the dome.

As he entered the arena, he heard the screams of another adult falling foul to the last act. The children were again clapping, their excitement tangling the nerves Charles had, but they were slowly dying away. He was almost fully involved in the children's chanting, appearing on the stage in the centre of all. He himself applauded the children, and then the thought of the owner of the blue box, best known as the Doctor, crossed his mind. If it was a time traveller's device, the blue box outside, perhaps it would be best served to the children, demanding tricks they had not yet been fully granted.

"Oh yes, my lovelies…" Charles gibbered on. He had his hands pressed together out in front of him, his eyes wild and full of passion for what he was doing, entertaining his 'public', those he made him feel free and excited, happy, and full of love for his work, or to him, 'play time'.

"I have just the satisfactory element to please you all," Charles began, snapping his fingers, and at once four clowns appeared at his side. They were continuously moving, some unable to stand still for a second. They, like Charles, were full of happiness. Excitement served them well, all thanks to the smiles on the children's faces.

"Quickly," Charles whispered, turning from the audience to the four clowns. "Fetch me the blue box outside, it is to become part of the Mystic Magicians next act," and as he spoke, it was as though the children had read his mind. They cheered louder, they clapped harder, and their facial expressions softened, some of whom hadn't smiled before, falling prisoner unto Charles the Almighty.

The TARDIS was wheeled into the centre of the arena. The barrow underneath providing its mobile travel standing up to the TARDIS's weight. Charles raised his voice, now ready to begin his 'disappearing act'.

"This blue box…" Charles began. "Is home to a very clever," and he paused, thinking about how to introduce the character of the TARDIS in relation to the Time Lord behind its function. Then he decided, the act he was about to perform next, was greater than the worm the Doctor truly was, or at least in Charles's eyes.

"I would like you, the audience to say these three words," and by this time, Charles was appearing before the children, encouraging them to chant the three magic words.

"Time, dimensions, and space, repeat them on and on!" Charles ordered, yet he did not need to. The audience was under his control, except those of whom were adults, and by this time, there were very few remaining.

Starring up into a pack of the bleak bunch of adults, among the thrilled kids, almost jumping up and down in their seats, Charles spotted one person whom really shouldn't have been there.

"DOCTOR!" he boomed, his voice carrying high above the children's manic laughter and cheeriness.

The Doctor had his arms crossed, shaking his head furiously. He was starring down at the clown, his eyes fixed on Charles's and then he got up, jumping over several seats, as he made his way down to where Charles stood, leaning on his TARDIS.

Amy and Rory ran into the arena also, from the side exit, keeping their eyes on the Doctor and clown.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the Doctor, crazily. He felt his TARDIS, the hum surging like an electric pulse through his veins, though it seemed as week, as if its Time Lord DNA was dying.

"We, Sir…are borrowing this object for the present act, you are lucky enough to witness," bellowed Charles, angrily.

"So, we're going to see it again," shouted Amy, having missed Rory acknowledge her, with an emotional gaze, as if to say 'who cares, you're back now, don't leave me behind'.

The Clown was a little hesitant to reply. Through the discussion, the children were still chanting – "Time, dimensions, and space," continuously.

Then, the blue box began to fade away. The Doctor grabbed hold of the clown, shaking Charles angrily.

"NO! You cannot do this, bring my ship back!" he cried. The Clown shook his head, refusing to do so.

"It's irrelevant, at this moment anyway," shrieked the Doctor. "Just answer me one thing," he added. "How is it you know who I am?"

The clown tapped his nose, turning back to the children, with showing his 'thumbs up'.

"Oh…wouldn't you like to know," the clown joked.

"This is no joke, scary mug!" the Doctor insisted. "Okay, so you've plucked my TARDIS from my very hands, or almost anyway. You also have knowledge of who I am, but remind me of whom you are, scary face?" the Doctor raged. His hands fist shaped, his temper rising.

"Charles the Almighty, bumbling fool, the Mystic Magician, and keeper of the children you see before you. They put smiles on our faces, whereas you Doctor, DO NOT!"

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Unmasking the truth

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seven: Unmasking the truth

* * *

The TARDIS had been transported, to a place known as the 'Ultimate ring of gifts', on another planet, out in the solar system. The time rotor had been magically activated, every lever rotating and working to 100% input into every movement, every navigational device, in aid of its arrival on the surface of the alien world. However, the Doctor was not working the controls, neither was his companion, or his companions lover. Instead, the blue box had been given set coordinates, its heart being swallowed whole by Charles the Almighty's conjuring.

The surface of the planet was mountainous and rocky, dust and a mixture of sand picking up under the TARDIS as it materialised, sucking up the planets mineral resources as it touched down altogether. It had arrived in a smaller version of the 'big top' back on Earth. It again centred in the middle of the evil surrounding it. The stage it stood on, again, dark and mysterious. Surrounding it, what looked like Greek columns, stacked on top of one another, building up to a thrown like opening, starring down onto the Police Box. The thrown chamber was empty, those who would later occupy it, aware that what had been given up for them, the TARDIS, was merely a toy in relation to who would later succeed the object – the Doctor.

Back on Earth, Scotland – Amy's gone travelling, all was breaking loose. The Doctor's anger toppling the nervous wreck Charles the Almighty was channelling. Amy clung to Rory, together feeling the Doctors loss and pain, and temper.

"Okay, like I care whether I put a smile on your face or not, Charles 'the Almighty'," the Doctor mocked. "Are these children living matter, and I ask this question due to their sorry faces."

"But they are laughing?" began Charles. "How, or under what circumstance do you believe they are sorry?"

"Well look at them, bumbling fool!" the Doctor shouted. "They appear to seem happy, their faces full of excitement, but deep down, they're crying out in agony. They, in their tiny minds, be them small and unlike us, know what you've done. They've seen enough Scooby Doo episodes, and some of them tell a story, of how they may never get a chance to see their parents again! Do you know what that's like, because I do, and I want to know what you're thinking right this second, before I begin to blow my own trumpet?"

Charles stood silent, looking past the Doctor, and at the children. He was trying to fight the smile creaking onto his face, the children giving him another buzz, but with the Doctor around, something was pressing the thoughts he never seemed to care for, to the surface of his mind. But they quickly faded.

"I can perform any magic trick, any act be it magical or otherwise, how about you join us in a game Doctor…" shrieked the clown in Charles. Two clowns surrounded Amy and Rory, begging them to join their friend in the centre of the ring. Another pair of clowns juggling rattling sticks in a circle around the Doctor.

"How did you find me," Charles whispered, his voice croaking as he spoke, muttering under his breath almost, his question direct and concise.

"Oh…mysterious messages, surrounding the 'old rule', I picked up on my Blackberry. Then, we arrived, and I'd promised to take Amy here, back home to catch up with a few things, mainly her boy friend, Rory standing just there. But I came across something else I thought was rather sinister. I entered this 'big top' knowing I was going to exact trouble. You see, I've got two very clear pupils, which recognised Time Lord Symbolism on the black curtains, the ones you pass through to get to where we are at present. I also had a hunch that it was the circus behind the bodies lying about out there."

The Doctor indicated with his index finger to where through a crack in the curtains, the police and fire service were picking through the charred remains of the other trailer.

"So you've worked out who I am?" Charles barked, wildly excited, ready to reveal his identity at last.

"Not quite," mumbled the Doctor, and Amy and Rory joined him at his side.

"Tell us," ordered Amy. "You'll be saving yourself a whack from the Doctor if you don't!" she told the clown.

"Oh…I'm scared," Charles joked, clicking his fingers, and before the Doctor, Amy and Rory, the face paint melted away, the clown costume slipping away also, and a black costume cloaking Charles, complete with a semi grown beard, and short black hair.

"The Master?" the Doctor declared. "I see you've gone and died your hair again," the Doctor mocked.

The Master stepped forward, with his hand outstretched for the Doctor to shake.

"I refuse, and in any case, where've you sent my TARDIS? And, one other thing, the last time we met; we were a team, working together? So, why are we again, in some mid conflict?" the Doctor asked.

"Because Doctor, they have returned, and I don't mean the Time Lords, though don't ever assume you're the last of your kind when I'm around. No, the Gods reached into the void, plucking me from the empty realm, and struck a bargain with me. They offered me this circus, and concluded that should I continue to entertain all, my life would be spared. They also wished for me to draw attention to the children of 'Amy's gone travelling…" and the Master was suddenly cut off by Amy Pond.

"Amy's gone travelling?" she wondered, aloud. She turned to Rory who simply shrugged.

"The town missed you immensely, and so nicknamed the village 'that'."

She chuckled, and then was shushed by her travelling companion.

"I did not wish to return so soon, but this is where we, old foes alike, return the conflict as of before. This is how it was supposed to end Doctor, with you in the firing line, and not me, not this time!"

The children began to chant once more – "**TIME**, **DIMENSIONS**, and **SPACE!**" they boomed, louder and louder. This time, it wasn't the TARDIS to vanish, it was the Doctor.

As he began to fade away, the Master's words could be heard mumbling in his ears, as he travelled through time as a single entity.

"Forgive me Doctor, because for now, I have done as I have been told, and it's my time to return to the void, forevermore. I knew you could defeat them, the GODS, I have faith in you!" and then the Doctor collapsed, arriving on the alien world his TARDIS was to be found on. He fell from the sky, into another, smaller arena. This was to be where he'd end it, where the rules, be them old or otherwise brand new, would fall and crumble. This was where the Doctor put things right. He however being a gift, unto the Gods, in the ultimate ring.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Defeating his enemies

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eight: Defeating his enemies

* * *

Amy watched her companion fade into the big top's sandy surface, clinging to Rory for a few moments, after realising the Doctor had left their presence. She softened her grip, letting go of Rory's collar, her hands sliding down to his sides, as she approached the spot where her friend had been standing. She bent down, now on her hands and knees, feeling the ground with her fingers. Rory stood close by her, standing over her, looking down at her, and around at the now empty arena.

There were no longer any clowns, standing to the Mystic Magicians attention, or rather the Master's, whoever he was. The children in the audience were alive and well however, some waking to the realisation that their parents were dead. It was lucky for some that they were old enough to take the situation strongly, but for others, it was as though their world had shattered around them. Amy still couldn't believe her eyes. The Doctor had 'faded away' right in front of her very eyes. It was, difficult to take in.

"He's vanished!" she stated, Rory already aware of the Doctor's disappearance.

"They both have," he replied, loud enough for Amy to hear, despite the numerous children in the background sobbing, moaning miserably, as police constables filled the big top, rescuing them.

"I'm not concerned with the Clowns disappearance," she told her boyfriend.

"The Doctor, or…" and Amy twisted around, to face Rory, starring him down.

"You're not making fun, are you Rory?" she asked, coldly.

"No, your royal highness," he mocked, agitated by Amy's upset over the Doctor.

"Want to join the circus, one clown's dropped out, you can easily step in!" Amy began, annoyed.

"No thanks, I'm not cut out for the tight rope," Rory mumbled.

"You're already walking a tight thin line," Amy told him, again.

"Where do you think he's gone Amy?"

"I have no idea!"

"Will he come back here? I mean, you aren't wishing to go back to travelling with him, are you? You're home now, after how long? Three years Amy, three bloody years!" shrieked Rory, storming out of the big top, into the open country side. Amy quickly followed him, out into the open space, half filled up with crowds there to watch as their hero, Amy Pond, through open the curtains after her boyfriend.

"Three cheers to Amy Pond!" declared the crowd, neatly assembled along the pavement, beside the circus tents and left out trampolines.

"It's not necessary," Amy stated, approaching the crowd, and shaking their hands. Looking at some of the people's faces, she recognised a few, some being old school friends, whereas others her psychiatrists.

"We've all heard the news Amy," said one. "Where is he, the Doctor? The Raggedy Doctor?" they asked her, all at once.

Amy felt flustered, turning toward Rory, who was reluctant to say anything. He just gave her look of sympathy, knowing she was upset over the Doctor's disappearance, but deep down, his love for her was killing him inside. He was aware that she seemed to be drifting, falling for her time travelling companion. A tear ran down his cheek, watching her deal with the crowd.

* * *

The Doctor awoke, silent, and weary as he struggled to open his eyes without focusing properly, whilst presently in the gaze of a bright light. He figured he was in heaven, despite his views on the subject cloudy, but that was just him. His eyes gave in, now wide open, now fully aware of where he was, and he wished he had never opened his eyes. He shut them again, getting to his feet, and standing very still.

"Welcome Time Lord!" boomed a dark and menacing voice.

Still standing silent, eyes closed, but head up, the Doctor's hand shot u into the air, waving to where he guessed the voice had come from.

"We meet again, Doctor!" said another voice, this time not as loud as the voice before, but its tone still angered, the Doctor guessing why, and who was speaking to him.

"Am I right in thinking I'm addressing the Gods, those of which have been built back up to their original shapes, and evil tricks thanks to the Neptune, of whom I last heard found one of your people surfing the waves of Kent after falling from the sky in a blaze of fury. Must have been after the events I dished out when we last met in my Seventh Incarnation, Gods of Ragnerok!"

The Doctor's eyes flickered open, starring high up into the arena, not so high as the one back on Earth, yet above several columns, the Doctor was directly speaking to the Gods of whom he had thought he had destroyed some time ago. They were seated in a thrown like chamber, starring onto the arena below, and at the Doctor, who was their gift unto them.

"You are correct Doctor, this chamber almost an exact replica to our previous arena, and unlike last time, you will fall and crumble, whereas we will not. You will entertain us, or die!" they shrieked, all three of them.

The Gods were stone carvings almost, unreal in the sense that they seemed unlike any living creature you'd ever come across, yet their very 'beings' evil, their eyes petrifying, their glow unnerving.

"Oh no, no, I'm not here to please you, squeeze you, or any other form of pleasure given unto your sad souls, if by chance you have souls, which I doubt, given the sheer size of the list I'm about to pluck from your fake ears, if I may," and the Doctor ran up a flight of stairs, toward the creatures. Without their permission, the Doctor grabbed at something seemingly in the left ear of one of the Gods.

"There we have it, your own bodies revealing evil truths about your very selves, and I'm here to put things right. There has been something lurking in the back of my mind, for an awful long time. The 'Old Rule', whatever that is, I'm guessing has something to do with you, and I'm here to end it, because over the years, planets have fallen under the old ways of creatures who feel they have a powerful existence, over other forms of life in the Galaxy. You're lot are just one species to believe you have the right to maintain leadership over worlds that do not belong to you! I cannot allow the universe to latch onto to something so sinister, evil even as this!"

The Gods shifted in their stone seats, angered by the Doctors remarks.

"You are to perform for us Doctor, these speeches irrelevant, in the position you're in at present. You will keep us entertained, or we shall kill you, here and now!"

"But you're a pretty lousy audience, aren't you? I mean, you can't show how much you're enjoying my endless speeches, because you show no emotion, through the carved out slots that become of your mouth and eyes. I mean, let's be honest guys, you've no raised eye brows, just raised voice, giving me a headache!"

The Doctor crept closer towards the Gods, grinning.

"So, this is what I want to know from y'all! I have been summoned here by you, on a request from the Master. But the Mystic Magicians work on Earth? Who was he, and I'm guessing he exists, because…"

"Because the Master betrayed our trust, the Magician locked in the void, his place there now no more, due to the Masters return there. But the Mystic Magician is a threat you should be weary of, because no matter the presence of the circus on Earth being a threat to Amy's gone travelling', you're yet to face him n his real form, soon!" declared the Gods, delighted to pass on the 'note of doom'. The 'Old Rule' will come in to play at the time of your death, then Doctor…" roared the creatures.

The Doctor shook his head, now lowered, pulling something memorable from his tweed jacket pocket.

"But this is far older than the 'old rule' itself Gods of Ragnerok, and I believe you know of its existence still? The 'Eye', which destroyed you then, as I hope to end the conflict between us now!"

"But in destroying us, you are ending what was, and what will be, an uprising among our very selves in years gone by. We are always resurrected, because we cannot die in essence. You have failed to entertain us, and so we take it upon ourselves to destroy you!"

The Doctor ducked behind a column, as a surge of energy broke free from the hands of the Gods, towards him.

"You cannot hide Doctor, you will die amongst us!" the creatures boomed, louder and louder.

"But I have the eye, and I will see you die before I return to Earth, and secure hope amongst my companion, and her friend, whom I no longer feel is my responsibility," the Doctor went on, muttering to himself, rather than the Gods shooting at him.

"Because…I've worked it out, that my emotions are coming into play over my travels. I've been too forward, pushy, clingy, my companion falling for me over her real, human lover. I may as well fall and die here today, because I'm preventing what was and always will be. I don't care any longer, and if I choose to follow my thoughts through, I will step into the clear gaze of the Gods, and fall to my doom, ahead of their ultimate uprising…"

* * *

To be concluded…


	9. Chapter 9: Tying up loose ends

Doctor Who: The Mystic Magician

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 6 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Nine: Tying up loose ends

* * *

The Doctor was hunched up against the column he had his back to, and the Gods. Fire bolts were crashing down beside him, but he was safe. The column was standing up to an almighty force. The stench of devastation was in the air, and it was the Doctors calling card.

The thought of death struck him again, this time seeming almost as if he really believed his time was up, because of the emotions running through his head. Was he to leap out, from behind the ancient pillar, and be struck down by the Gods, of which would later go on to destroy hundreds of others? He quickly tucked his hand closer toward his side, as a beam struck the pillar, sending small sparks into the air.

"Argh," the Doctor muttered, gathering himself up, and quickly onto his feet, still standing close behind his safe spot.

Through the beams, that shot from the Gods hand's, one after the other, in quick succession, there was a storm brewing of thunderbolts and destructive lightning brewing in the big top, and the Doctor took his chance. He strolled out, casually, from behind what was protecting him, and into the firing line. Still clutching the 'eye', he stopped as he reached the centre of the evil beams of death.

"The 'old rule' will be broken, and I understand that in order to do so, I must destroy you!" he explained, unto his enemies.

"Then you show that in order to destroy us, you know of events to come. Our 'ultimate uprising!" the creatures barked back.

The Doctor shook his head, disagreeing with those who were firing energy beams at him.

"You're wrong, Gods of Ragenrok, because I think you think you know it all! If I destroy you, I bet we will never come across one another ever again, because by destroying you, time changes, dimensions jump, and you fall, crumble, for what I will see to as being the last time. You forget, I have the eye, and as long as I possess your greatest mistake, you will fall first, not I!" and the Doctor stepped through the thunderbolts, raising the eye up at the Gods. The chain catching sparks off shots from the creatures high up in the big top.

Then, it was too late for them. The Gods were finished, not taking the Doctor's explanation as seriously as they should have. One shot was all it took, for a beam of destructive energy to hit the lens of the eye, sending, once again, the energy back toward them, turning them into rubble and dust. The Doctor fell backward, as a bright white flash enveloped the entire arena.

After a couple of seconds, the light died down, and the Doctor found he had been transported home, inside his ship. The TARDIS was almost ready to materialise on Earth, for the second time, not too far from the circus tents and trampolines down town.

The Doctor stepped from out of his ship, onto green grass and musty coloured soil. He kicked some of it up into the air, with pure frustration. He never wanted to have to destroy a life form entirely. It was wrong, he understood that. It wasn't for him to decide the ultimate fate of life, intelligent or otherwise.

"Never mind, it's over," he mumbled, tucking his hands deep into his pockets, as he took a stroll down the road, leading to the circus, or what was left of the circus. It took him no less than ten minutes to come face to face with Amy Pond, she had been making tracks back to where she had once lived, when she bumped into the Doctor.

"Oh!" she said, alarmed that her companion had returned.

"Well come here then and hug me," the Doctor cried, taking Amy in his arms, and hugging her for dear life.

"Are you ready to leave here?" the Doctor asked his friend.

"You bet I'm ready, beside I have nothing, not even Rory left fighting for me here. My friends treat me like I'm royalty, my psychiatrists think I'm sane, and yeah, I'm better off travelling with you Doctor, so let's hit the road!" and with that thought in mind, the Doctor and Amy turned in their direction, back toward the TARDIS.

As the reached the old, blue wooden Police Box, the Doctor held her back, clinging to her shoulder with one hand, before she pushed the door open, on her way inside.

"We must, before we head of anywhere exciting, stop off somewhere first. We have some guests aboard, but take no notice of them, they're harmless in their present state…" and then the Doctor allowed his companion to step inside.

On the rails of the TARDIS, there stood some rocks, or rather carved out monsters, which the Doctor kicked to one side, away from the controls of the console.

"Tried to set coordinates did you? You'll never have that pleasure, and with no arms at that, you're ready to fall victim to the sacred flames?" the Doctor shouted, talking down at the rocks. The rocks were the Gods he had defeated before, and he was taking them to be destroyed, was the only answer to defeating their wicked ways.

"Hold on tight Amy," shrieked the Doctor, as the TARDIS made its departure. But Amy was fixed on the monsters starring up at, still their eyes made contact with hers, despite them being totally useless, or so the Doctor had told her. But little did he know his warning had no effect on what Amy and the creatures were planning, hatching, their eyes now locked together as the Doctor piloted his ship. Then, after a few moments, the central column ceased rotating.

"We've arrived!" declared the Doctor, and he spun around, facing Amy. The glow in her eyes quickly faded away, the creatures having left their mark in her very being. The Doctor rolled the Gods out of his ship with his big feet, in to another ancient arena. Amy helped him, also nudging the creatures with all the energy she could muster up. Once every rock had been removed from the TARDIS, the Doctor heaved them into what appeared to be a stream, a waterfall even, of flames.

"_Nooooooooooooooooooo_" the Gods screamed, but the Doctor had been angered, never mind them. He clapped his hands together, full h=of happiness and glee, tears however streaming down his face.

"Come on Amy, the quicker we leave here, the better!" the Doctor raved, as he ran back toward the TARDIS, hoping to avoid Amy's protests. He rushed inside his ship, setting the controls, ready to disembark. To his surprise, Amy wasn't pestering him.

"Are you alright Amy?" he asked her.

"Fine," she answered.

"Ah, good," the Doctor said, satisfied with her answer, then starred back at her sharply.

"Something's up," he whispered.

The TARDIS took off, leaving the ancient flames of chaotic menaces behind, only fearing he may have to return, some day. Amy was ill, or so the Doctor guessed, and something was most definitely up!

VWORP VWROP VWORP...

* * *

**Coming Soon**: **Madness and Insanity –**

**Teaser trailer –**

_"Anybody remotely interesting is mad in some way…" the Doctor enthused._

_"So you say," said Amy, sarcastically. _

_"Do I?" wondered the Doctor, stills setting coordinates._

_"Often!" stated Amy._

_"Then I apologise, and be afraid Amy Pond, be **afraid!" **the Doctor warned her._


End file.
